


The stars my destination

by Weisse_Rose



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Series, Reunions, We can have it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisse_Rose/pseuds/Weisse_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot of Nolan and Amanda's reunion, because if there's one thing we learned, it's that Nolan <i>always</i> comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stars my destination

Irisa looked up at the arch, remembering the day she last saw Nolan. It was 12 years today since he had taken off in the Omec harvester. She had no doubt that he was alive out there somewhere. If anybody could deal with a ship full of ancient predators, it was her father. She smiled, hoping he was having all the crazy adventures in space he had always dreamed about.

She was about to turn around when she spotted five small lights in the sky, very far away. Her curiosity piqued, she observed them more closely. After a few minutes, she realized they were coming closer. Sighing, she lifted her hailer from her belt.

"We got a situation here."

She drew her gun and waited. Berlin joined her after a couple of minutes. Irisa answered her inquisitive stare with a nod towards the approaching lights. 

They didn't have to wait long. Five pods landed gently smack in the middle of the town square. By now, a crowd had gathered, murmuring, pointing. Irisa lowered her raised gun and stared at the pods. She recognized the design immediately. _No way_ , she thought. _No frickin' way._

The thin walls of the pods folded away and five people stood in the town square. A murmur rose from the bystanders. "Enchanters.", Irisa heard someone whisper behind her. Indeed, four of the visitors were Omec. The fifth was a human.

The human smiled, cocked his head to the side and said, "Hey kiddo."

Irisa took off in a run and jumped in Nolan's arms, whirling the large man around. Both of them were laughing. 

After a moment, Irisa got back on her feet and gave Nolan a shove. Surprised, the former law keeper stumbled a few steps backward. Two of the Omec growled threateningly at Irisa. Nolan raised a hand and the they were immediately quiet.

He cocked an eyebrow at Irisa.

"For leaving me behind, you idiot." She was smiling at him, her words light. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, kiddo." Nolan gave her another hug. 

"Somewhere we can talk?" Nolan said when he pulled back again.

"Sure, let's go to my office."

"Your office." Nolan repeated under his breath, still smiling. He and Irisa started walking towards the law keeper's office, the Omec following closely behind, looking around curiously.

"Berlin." Nolan greeted when he walked past her.

Berlin, having recovered from her initial shock, answered, "Welcome back. Nice outfit, by the way."

Nolan grinned at her. He was wearing the traditional clothing of the Omec, which left quite a lot of his chest bare and little to the imagination.

\-----------

Irisa sat down behind her desk and looked at her father expectantly.

Nolan folded his arms and stared back.

After a moment, Irisa gave up.

"Alright, alright. The curiosity is killing me. How did you come back?"

"Turns out, the Omec are a lot smarter than we gave them credit for. And a whole lotta Omecs are plenty smart."

"So, they figured out a way to come back?"

"That they did. Just took them a decade or so."

One of the Omec, the youngest of the bunch, barely more than a teenager, approached Nolan and asked quietly, "May I interrupt, All-father?"

Nolan turned to him exasperated. "Look, I told you a dozen times, Yer'rif, you don't have to ask my permission to speak."

Yer'rif lowered his head and whispered "Apologies, All-father."

Nolan made a noise of frustration. "And you don't have to keep apologizing for everything either. What did you want to say?"

"Me and Jerron and Kendsa would like to explore the town. With your permission."

Nolan beamed at him. "Of course. But keep in mind that the town folk had some pretty bad experiences with your people. Tread lightly."

The Omec nodded and left the law keeper's office. Two of the others, a man and a woman, followed. The oldest stayed behind with Nolan.

Irisa raised an eyebrow at the former law keeper. "All-father?"

Nolan looked uncomfortable. "Yup. I meant to tell you, you have quite a few new brothers and sisters. I tried to resign from the position but they tell me that's not possible. The way they see it, I killed Kindsi and saved them, so I am most fit to lead."

After a moment, he smiled at her disarmingly. "You know it's my curse that all of my children turn out to be smarter than me."

At that moment, the front door burst open and Amanda almost fell in. She stopped short when she saw Nolan. She was breathing rapidly, clearly having run to the law keeper's office.

She looked at Nolan disbelievingly, frozen in place.

"Hey", he said.

"Hey?", she repeated incredulously, "That's all you got to say?"

He grinned at her. "Okay, let me try this again. Mayor Rosewater, the Omec colony Travv'go'om would like to enter into trade negotiations with the free town of Defiance." 

Amanda just continued staring at him. Irisa turned to the Omec. "How would you like a tour of the town?"

The Omec looked from Nolan to Amanda and back again, then he turned to Irisa. "I would be delighted."

They left. Neither Amanda nor Nolan paid them any mind.

Amanda raised her hand, opened her mouth to speak, closed it again. She tried to collect her thoughts and started pacing the room.

"When you left town the first time, I thought I'd never see you again. After New York, I was certain you were gone for good. When I send you off with the VC, I was sure, I said to myself, you'll never see this man again." She stopped pacing and looked at Nolan. "But when you left the _solar system_ I _knew_ beyond the shadow of a doubt that I could not, would not, dare not hope because there was no way, _no way_ , you would come back from this one." 

She stared at Nolan with a strange mixture of anger, joy and relief. He noticed that she had started trembling. With a few quick steps, he was by her side and engulfed her in a bear hug. Amanda let out breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Hey, hey, hey", he said soothingly.

They stayed like this for a long time. Finally, Amanda pulled back and looked Nolan over and said, with only the barest hint of sarcasm, "You look good."

Indeed, he looked exactly the same as the day she had last seen him. Maybe even younger, more vital. If you could look past that ridiculous outfit.

"Yeah, you know, Omec medicine does wonders for the skin. Only one of the many secrets we'd like to share with you."

"Let's talk business later." Amanda rested her forehead on Nolan's shoulder. "I missed you."

"Same here." Nolan leaned back, tipped up her chin and gave her a soft kiss.

Amanda smiled at him. "Have come to take me away to the stars, enchanter?" Again, there was only a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Nolan took her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes, serious for the first time since arriving back in town.

"Amanda Rosewater, would you like to travel the stars with me?"

"No." She did not even pause to consider. Nolan smiled, having expected no other answer.

"Would you at least consider visiting Travv'go'om sometime?"

Amanda grinned at him, all politician. "One should always make an effort to be in good standing with one's trading partners."

"Do you know what it means?"

"I'm afraid my command of the Omec language was never that good."

"No worries. I'm assured on a daily basis that my pronunciation is horrible." He paused, and looked her straight in the eye. "It means defiance."


End file.
